Tiamat
| alignment = | home = Baator | series = Dungeons & Dragons | lbl21 = Power level | data21 = Intermediate | lbl22 = Portfolio | data22 = Evil dragons, evil reptiles, conquest, greed | lbl23 = Domains | data23 = Destruction, Dragon, Evil, Greed, Hatred, Law, Scalykind, Trickery, Tyranny | lbl24 = Superior | data24 = }} Tiamat is a supremely strong and powerful 5-headed draconic goddess in the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game. The name is taken from Tiamat, a goddess in ancient Mesopotamian mythology. She is the queen and mother of evil dragons and a member of the default pantheon of ''Dungeons & Dragons'' gods. Her symbol is a five-headed dragon.Greenwood, Ed, Sean K Reynolds, Skip Williams, and Rob Heinsoo. Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting (Wizards of the Coast, 2001). Tiamat was also named as one of the greatest villains in Dungeons & Dragons history in Dragon #359, the magazine's final print issue. David M. Ewalt of Forbes calls Tiamat "the most fearsome dragon in D&D s history". Publication history ''Dungeons & Dragons'' The character was introduced to the game in its first supplement, Greyhawk (1975), by Gary Gygax and Rob Kuntz.Gygax, Gary and Robert Kuntz. Supplement I: Greyhawk (TSR, 1975) In this book, she was only known as "the Dragon Queen" and "the Chromatic Dragon". She was described as she is now, but she did not yet have a personal name. ''Advanced Dungeons & Dragons'' The character appears in the first edition Monster Manual (1977).Gygax, Gary. Monster Manual (TSR, 1977) In this book, the Chromatic Dragon was given the personal name, "Tiamat" and is stated to rule "the first plane of the Nine Hells where she spawns all of evil dragonkind". Tiamat, the Chromatic Dragon, Queen of Evil Dragonkind, is further described in Dragon #38 (1980). In the first edition of Deities & Demigods (1980) she is mentioned under the entry for the Babylonian god Marduk ("His battles with Tiamat are legendary."), formally connecting her with the Babylonian Tiamat. Tiamat's role as ruler of Avernus, the first layer of the Nine Hells, is detailed in Ed Greenwood's article, "The Nine Hells Part I", in Dragon #75 (1983).Greenwood, Ed. "The Nine Hells Part I". Dragon #75. Lake Geneva, Wisconsin: TSR, 1983 Tiamat's role in the outer planes is detailed in the first edition Manual of the Planes (1987).Grubb, Jeff. Manual of the Planes (TSR, 1987) In module H4 The Throne of Bloodstone (1988), Bahamut tells the player characters that the Wand of Orcus can only be destroyed if it is "steeped in the black and foul blood from the heart of Tiamat, the Queen of Darkness", although if killed Tiamat and the wand will be removed from the current plane of existence for centuries, but will eventually return to existence.Niles, Douglas, and Michael Dobson. The Throne of Bloodstone (TSR, 1988) ''Advanced Dungeons & Dragons'' 2nd edition Tiamat was detailed as a deity in the book Monster Mythology (1992), including details about her priesthood.Sargent, Carl. Monster Mythology (TSR, 1992) Tiamat was later detailed as a deity for the Forgotten Realms campaign setting in the original Draconomicon (1990).Findley, Nigel, Christopher Kubasik, Carl Sargent, John Terra, and William Tracy. Draconomicon. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1990 Tiamat is also described in Cult of the Dragon (1998).Donovan, Dale. Cult of the Dragon (Wizards of the Coast, 1998) Her role in the cosmology of the Planescape campaign setting was described in On Hallowed Ground (1996).McComb, Colin. On Hallowed Ground (TSR, 1996) Several draconic children of Tiamat are described in the article "Spawn of Tiamat, Children of Bahamut," in Dragon #260 (June 1999).Strohm, Keith Francis. "Spawn of Tiamat, Children of Bahamut." Dragon #260. Renton, WA: TSR, 1999 ''Dungeons & Dragons'' 3rd edition Tiamat appears in a preview article for the third edition, in Dragon #272 (June 2000).Williams, Skip. "Bahamut and Tiamat." Dragon #272 (Paizo Publishing, 2000) This information is later included in the Manual of the Planes (2001),Grubb, Jeff, David Noonan, and Bruce Cordell. Manual of the Planes (Wizards of the Coast, 2001) She is also referenced in Faiths and Pantheons (2002) from the Forgotten Realms campaign setting. Tiamat is further detailed as a deity in Defenders of the Faith (2000)Redman, Rich and James Wyatt. Defenders of the Faith (Wizards of the Coast, 2000) and Deities and Demigods (2002).Redman, Rich, Skip Williams, and James Wyatt. Deities and Demigods (Wizards of the Coast, 2002) ''Dungeons & Dragons'' 3.5 Tiamat's priesthood and her role as a draconic deity are further detailed for this edition in Draconomicon: The Book of Dragons (2003),Colins, Andy, Skip Williams, and James Wyatt. Draconomicon: The Book of Dragons (Wizards of the Coast, 2003) Complete Divine (2004),Noonan, David. Complete Divine (Wizards of the Coast, 2004) and Races of the Dragon (2006)Kestrel, Gwendolyn FM, Jennifer Clarke Wilkes, and Kolja Raven Liquette. Races of the Dragon. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2006 Tiamat's role in the Nine Hells is revisited in Fiendish Codex II: Tyrants of the Nine Hells. (2006).Laws, Robin D. and Robert J. Schwalb. Fiendish Codex II: Tyrants of the Nine Hells. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2006 The spawn of Tiamat were described in Monster Manual IV (2006)Kestrel, Gwendolyn F.M. Monster Manual IV (Wizards of the Coast, 2006) and Monster Manual V (2007). ''Dungeons & Dragons'' 4th edition Tiamat appears as one of the deities described in the Dungeon Master's Guide for this edition (2008).James Wyatt. Dungeon Masters Guide (Wizards of the Coast, 2008). She is further detailed and has a stat block in Draconomicon: Chromatic Dragons (2008). ''Dungeons & Dragons'' 5th edition Tiamat again appears as one of the deities described in the Dungeon Master's Guide for this edition (2014).James Wyatt. Dungeon Masters Guide (Wizards of the Coast, 2014). She is the main villain in the first adventure story-line season for the edition. The Cult of the Dragon attempts to bring her from the Nine Hells to Faerûn. Her potential arrival is the conclusion to the adventures Hoard of the Dragon Queen and Rise of Tiamat.Hoard of the Dragon Queen (Wizards of the Coast, August 2014).Rise of Tiamat (Wizards of the Coast, December 2014). Description Tiamat has been known to manifest as a dark-haired human sorceress. In most Dungeons & Dragons campaign settings, however, Tiamat is the five-headed queen of the evil chromatic dragons. She has one head for each customary color of chromatic dragon (black, blue, green, red, white), and each head has the powers of a member of the respective race of dragonkind. Her body is a blending of various chromatic dragon forms with an appropriately multicolored hide. Her body also has traits in common with a wyvern, including a long tail tipped with a poisonous stinger. Tiamat was also one of the first deities to have aspects, or lesser avatars. These aspects may appear as powerful versions of her chromatic children or as versions of her own five-headed form. One such multiheaded aspect was released in the Dungeons & Dragons Miniatures expansion set War of the Dragon Queen, with detailed role-playing game statistics in Dragon Magic.Stephens, Owen K.C. and Rodney Thompson. Dragon Magic (Wizards of the Coast, 2006). A smaller aspect of Tiamat first appeared in the Miniatures Handbook.Tweet, Jonathan, and Mike Donais, Skaff Elias, and Rob Heinsoo. Miniatures Handbook (Wizards of the Coast, 2003). Relationships Like most other draconic deities, Tiamat is the offspring of the dragon creator deity Io. She is the eternal rival of her brother Bahamut, the ruler of the good metallic dragons. It is hinted that her overt hatred toward Bahamut has developed, over a vast period of time, into a twisted lust for her brother as well. She dwells in Avernus, the first layer of the Outer Plane of Baator (also known as the Nine Hells). The first edition of Advanced Dungeons & Dragons named her as the ruler of Avernus; later editions reserved the rulership of the layers of Baator for powerful baatezu (devils). In many campaign settings, the draconic pantheon of gods consists of Io, Aasterinian, Bahamut, Chronepsis, Faluzure, Sardior, and Tiamat. Three Baatezu nobles (granted to her by Bel) serve Tiamat and command her armies on Avernus. Malphas leads 40 companies of abishai, Amduscias leads 29 companies of abishai, and Goap leads three companies of erinyes. With Pearza of the Dark Eight, Tiamat created the first abishai. Tiamat presently has five consorts, who are great wyrms of each chromatic dragon species. Previous consorts include Apsu, Kingsu, Ephelomon, the red dragon Etiol, and the now-undead dragon Dragotha. Three of Tiamat's children were detailed in Dragon #260. An-Ur, the Wandering Death, wanders the Ethereal Plane, devouring whole demiplanes.Statistics and description of An-Ur at Scott Greene's Creature Catalogue. It supposedly sprang into being from Tiamat's "first breath", which may have been the name of one of her consorts, though An-Ur resembles no draconic species, except perhaps the ethereal moonstone dragons. Dhakoth the Corruptor was born on the Negative Energy Plane; its father is unknown. Mordukhavar the Reaver is the offspring of Tiamat and Cantrum of the Dark Eight. Kurtulmak is also her son, at least according to some myths. Periodically Tiamat has battles with the Babylonian god Marduk, who dwells in Arcadia. She also battles Bahamut, her Lawful Good counterpart. Heironeous and Moradin also consider themselves her enemies. Tiamat claims not to need allies, although she has many pacts with Bel and with lawful evil deities such as Hextor. In 4th Edition, Tiamat is at war with Zehir ever since she first invaded his realm of Tytherion. While the two gods are not openly fighting right now, they are far from allies; the current situation can mainly be regarded as a temporary cease-fire. Realm Tiamat's realm, known as the Dragonspawn Pits of Azharul or simply as Tiamat's lair, sprawls in a cluster of tall hills and mountains near a pillar made from the tormented heads of liars and a pit of maggots from which lemures emerge. One must fly or swim across the maggot pit to reach Tiamat's caves. Tiamat's lair contains the main gate to the second of the Nine Hells, Dis. To reach it, one must pass a chamber known as the Cave of Greed, which is filled with cursed treasure that compels the weak-willed to try to steal it. Tiamat has her own chamber within the complex, as do each of her five consorts, but it is possible to travel to Dis without disturbing her. In the 4th edition cosmology, Tiamat shares the Astral Dominion of Tytherion, the Endless Night, with Zehir. Zehir was the original ruler, but Tiamat invaded intending to take the entire realm for herself. She successfully drove Zehir and his forces out of the caverns they loved, but she misjudged the strength and determination of the Midnight Serpent. The result is the bizarre allocation of Tytherion today: Tiamat rules the caves of Tytherion far beneath the skies and mountains she prefers, while Zehir rules the mountains above, far above the caverns and trenches his followers prefer. Although both would prefer to exchange their realms, they are too proud to actually do anything about it. In the Forgotten Realms, Tiamat's realm is still located in the Nine Hells. She later grew in power to claim a realm of her own, but it was later destroyed. After a series of defeats and setbacks and seeing Bahamut rise in power, she pledged her allegiance to Bane and now resides in the Black Hand's realm of Banehold. Cult Tiamat is a greedy, vain, and arrogant goddess who embodies all the strengths of evil dragonkind, and few of their weaknesses. The Queen of Evil Dragons demands reverence, homage, supplication, and tribute from her subjects. She is sometimes called "Her Dark Majesty" or simply "Dark Queen". Tiamat is most concerned with spreading evil, defeating good, and propagating chromatic dragons. She never forgives a slight. Although she is not averse to razing the occasional village, her true schemes are subtle and hard to detect. She has been compared to a puppeteer manipulating her creations from within shadows. Worship Although she claims dominance over all evil dragons (and despite her misleading title, Queen of Chaos), Tiamat's priests, who are known as Wyrmlairds or Wyrmkeepers, are either neutral evil or lawful evil. Tiamat's church has a rigid hierarchy, beginning with the lowly Custodians of the Copper Chalice and continuing with, in ascending rank, the Defenders of the Silver Shield, Wardens of the Electrum Mail, Guardians of the Gold Scepter, Keepers of the Platinum Crown, Scales of the White Wyrm, Horns of the Black Beast, Wings of the Green Gargantua, Talons of the Blue Baatoran, Breaths of the Red Ravager, and the Dark Scaly Ones leading them all. The ceremonial garb of a humanoid priest of Tiamat is a form-fitting suit of scales. Dragons or those whose scales naturally cover their bodies do not require this. Adventuring garb typically includes scale mail, and priests are preoccupied with gathering treasure and undermining other faiths. Few humans or other humanoids worship Tiamat, but her children, the chromatic dragons, all acknowledge her sovereignty. Blue and green dragons obey her most readily. The grotesque reptilian creatures known as the spawn of Tiamat worship her as their mother. Kobolds may also revere her as their progenitor. Prayers to the Dragon Queen focus on the promise of filling the world with evil dragons and either destroying it or dominating it utterly. Rituals Temples to Tiamat are often built within the lairs of long-dead dragons. They are filled with piles of wealth to be sacrificed to the Chromatic Dragon, as well as traps to keep out heretics and the unfaithful. Few dragons keep shrines to her in their own lairs, because they fear that she might notice their hoards and demand a portion thereof. The two most important daily ceremonies are the Tithing and the Rite of Respect. The former is an offering of a small amount of treasure to the goddess; the tithe is cupped in the priest's hands or talons, and when a prayer is completed, the valuables have sometimes (10% of the time) simply vanished. The Rite of Respect is performed by non-dragons; it is a complicated ceremony of kow-towing in the presence of a dragon or other spawn of Tiamat. Evil dragons celebrate great victories by torturing prisoners and committing other atrocities in Tiamat's name. Myths and legends Vorel Tiamat's enmity with Bahamut dates back to their creation, when Io made them; they were made with the intention of becoming complements and mates, but their personalities were too much at odds. Tiamat murdered Vorel, their elder sibling, and tried to frame Bahamut for the deed. Io realized who was truly to blame and banished Tiamat from his presence. The Violation of Tiamat's Lair In one kobold creation myth, Kurtulmak owes his existence to an assault launched on Tiamat by an army of thieves shortly after she had laid a clutch of eggs. Badly injured and with her lair heavily damaged, she caused one of her eggs to hatch, thus creating Kurtulmak. The newly hatched godling quickly began creating a defensive perimeter of traps and restoring the caverns. During the process, Kurtulmak found an egg of Tiamat's that had fallen away from the nest and, deeming it had been away for too long to ever hatch naturally, used his magic to cause it to hatch, thus producing miniature versions of himself: the first kobolds. The Banishment of Tiamat Many myths claim that Tiamat lived for a long time on the Prime Material Plane, seeding it with evil dragons and dark magic. Eventually she was banished to the Nine Hells by Bahamut and a sky/sun god (perhaps Pelor or Heironeous). In various campaign settings ''Dragonlance'' In the Dragonlance campaign setting, Tiamat's equivalent is Takhisis, the Dark Queen. ''Forgotten Realms'' In the Forgotten Realms campaign setting, Tiamat is one of the few surviving gods of the Untheric pantheon (based on Sumerian and Babylonian mythology), battled Marduk in ages past, and is also a member of the draconic pantheon, daughter of Io, the slayer of Gilgeam the God-king of Unther, "Nemesis of the Gods". In the 4th edition version of the Forgotten Realms, she is the sole survivor of the Untheric pantheon, and now spends most of her time as the goddess of chromatic dragons. ''Eberron'' In the Eberron campaign setting, Tiamat is a bound demon lord from the Age of Demons, when dragons and couatl worked together to bind the children of Khyber beneath the earth. She now sits imprisoned in the Pit of Sorrows on the draconic continent of Argonnessen, birthing evil dragonspawn and corrupting the good dragons who watch over her prison. Tiamat in other games and media Various monsters called Tiamat, patterned after the Dungeons & Dragons character, have appeared in other fantasy games, particularly role-playing video games. * In the 1983-1985 ''Dungeons & Dragons'' TV series, Tiamat is the arch enemy of Venger and a recurring threat to the protagonists, whenever she encounters them. References Further reading * Arkenberg, Jerome. "Near Eastern Mythos." Dragon #16. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1978. * Boyd, Eric L. Powers & Pantheons. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1997. * Boyd, Eric L, and Erik Mona. Faiths and Pantheons (Wizards of the Coast, 2002). * Collins, Andy, and Bruce R Cordell. Epic Level Handbook. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2002. * Conforti, Steven, ed. Living Greyhawk Official Listing of Deities for Use in the Campaign, version 2.0. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005. Available online:http://www.wizards.com/rpga/downloads/LG_Deities.zip *Broadhurst, Creighton. "Mysterious Places: Dominions of the Flannae." Wizards of the Coast website. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2008. Available online: http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=lg/lgmp/20080429a *McComb, Colin, and Wolfgang Baur. Planes of Law. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1995. * Perrin, Steve. Fires of Dis. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1995. * Smith, Mat. "The Ecology of the Kobold." Dragon #332. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2005. Category:Dungeons & Dragons creatures Category:Dungeons & Dragons fiends Category:Fictional goddesses Category:Fictional queens Category:Forgotten Realms deities Category:Greyhawk deities Category:Tiamat